1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is racks and supports and merchandise holders and particularly merchandise racks and supports having normally horizontal shelves which may be folded out of the way or removed to expose the merchandise below.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes wire racks and supports which have been used in supermarkets and other places for years to support merchandise such as cartons of soft drinks in a stacked relationship on shelves which are spaced vertically from one another. Such arrangements conserve floor space and may be easily located in available places in a store. Wire racks are expensive, heavy and not well suited to holding individual plastic bottles of the sort which are commonplace in supermarkets these days. Such arrangements are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 2,062,164; 3,139,192; 3,621,820; 3,677,203. None of the merchandise supports or racks disclosed in these patents are suitable for manufacture entirely from cardboard, boxboard or other relatively inexpensive materials of that type including laminated materials and lightweight metals. The present rack does not require any forming or bending of wire of other fabrication and assembly of wire members and the present merchandise support is so relatively inexpensive in comparison with such prior racks that one of the present racks may be destroyed after a short period of use.